The present invention relates generally to linearized channel amplifiers, and more particularly, to an improved low cost linearized channel amplifier designed for use with high power amplifiers.
Lockheed Martin Corporation has developed a linearized channel amplifier that is described in a paper entitled "Linearized Traveling Wave Tube Amplifiers for Space", by Shabbir Moochalla, published in 1998 IEEE MTT-S International Microwave Symposium & Exhibition. The Lockheed Martin linearized channel amplifier uses a passive FET technology developed by Lockheed Martin that is used to implement the linearizer circuit.
Nippon Electric Corporation has developed a linearized channel amplifier that is described in a document entitled "INTELSAT-VII Linearizer for Ku-Band TWTA". The NEC linearized channel amplifier uses an FET amplifier as the nonlinear element for the linearizer.
Alcatel has developed a linearized channel amplifier that is described in a data sheet published by the company. The Alcatel linearized channel amplifier uses a MMIC amplifier as the nonlinear element for the linearizer.
Bosch Telecom, GmbH has developed a linearized channel amplifier that is described in a data sheet published by the company. The Bosch linearized channel amplifier uses a passive diode as the nonlinear element for the linearizer.
All of the four above-mentioned designs are different from the design approach used in the present invention. It would be desirable to have a low cost linearized channel amplifier designed for use with high power amplifiers that improves upon currently available approaches, such as those mentioned above.